El que con fuego juega
by gemininosagaZuster
Summary: [Yaoi,lemon]Dohko y Shion mantienen una serie de jueguitos hasta descubrir que cuando se juega con fuego uno termina quemándose en su propia hoguera...
1. Los juegos de Dohko y Shion

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation, sólo los utilicé para mi entretenimiento personal.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene yaoi (relaciones homosexuales entre hombres) y lemon.

Espero este fic sea de su agrado, se compone de 3 capítulos y sin más rollos acá se los dejo:

**-.-.-**

**El que con fuego juega…**

**Los juegos de Dohko y Shion…**

Recargado sobre una de las columnas del imponente templo de Aries, su guardián contemplaba el horizonte mientras llovía, aquel aroma a tierra mojada solía llenarlo de tranquilidad, el sonido del agua golpeteando contra cualquier superficie estaba llenándolo de una inmensa paz… 

Cerró lentamente sus ojos para inundar su ser con aquellas sensaciones que tanto necesitaba en ese momento de dudas, el hecho de que el mejor amigo de su maestro le hubiese besado lo había dejado completamente helado por dentro.

_'¿Por qué lo hizo?'_

Se cuestionaba sin parar una y otra vez, incluso intentando no pensar en aquello.

-¿Qué haces Mu?-

Al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda reaccionó alertándose, y en reflejo abrió sus ojos volteando en la dirección donde provenía la misma…

-¿Qué hace aquí antiguo maestro?-

Preguntó el ariano haciendo acopio de toda su templanza, la sola cercanía de aquel hombre en esos momentos lo ponía nervioso, una sensación que sabía, podía darse el lujo de sentir y peor aún, dejar que se notara…

-Vine a verte, después de lo que sucedió me has evitado Mu-

La expresión de aquel renovado caballero de Libra debido al misophetamenos estaba llena de culpas, su mirada entristecida y su bronceado cuerpo totalmente mojado por la lluvia eran un cuadro que Mu, sin tener reacción aparente alguna estaba disfrutando sin entender realmente el porque.

-Estaba completamente ebrio antiguo maestro, creo que ni siquiera estaba usted conciente de lo que hacía o decía-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras que el lemuriano decía con tanta seguridad, parecía llenarse más de culpas empañándose ligeramente su mirada, intentando que no fuera notorio para el obviamente siempre perceptivo Mu de Aries.

Se acercó lentamente al ariano, cabizbajo, como si meditara lo que Mu acababa de decirle hacía unos instantes; se detuvo frente al lemuriano a unos escasos 2 metros de distancia y finalmente levantó la mirada hacia la de Mu, aquel contacto visual provocaba una profunda inseguridad en Mu, estaba poniéndose intranquilo y sabía que no podía permitirse expresarlo por lo que permaneció inamovible e inexpresivo.

-Sé que estaba alcoholizado Mu, pero no fue por ello que te besé y mucho menos fue por ello que te dije que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo-

La mirada del ariano quedó en blanco al escuchar aquello, recordó aquel beso, la forma en que Dohko acarició su rostro mientras le besaba y aquel contacto de su aliento sobre su cuello mientras le decía que estaba enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo ya…

-¿Mu¿Mu?-

Preguntaba insistente Dohko al ver aquella palidez del ariano mientras le agitaba…

-Yo… no puedo, es amigo de mi maestro, el patriarca de este santuario-

El sentir las manos de Dohko en sus brazos mientras lo había agitado para hacerlo reaccionar, ver esa preocupación del librano, le impulsaron a besar al antiguo maestro casi sin pensárselo.

Las manos de Mu se entrelazaron con las de Dohko quien veía como todo estaba resultándole tal y como lo habían planeado Shion y él…

_'Parece que Shion sí sabe lo que dice'_

Pensaba mientras soltaba las manos de Mu para recorrer la espalda del ariano lentamente arrancándole ligeros y ahogados suspiros al muchacho.

_'Le gusta ¿ah?'_

Incrementó el movimiento de sus manos en la cadera y posteriormente en el vientre de Mu poniéndole más nervioso y ansioso aún, comenzó a besar aquel blanco cuello, lamiéndolo por instantes degustando su sabor entre gemidos ahogados…

-Yo… ah… nunca he hecho esto…- dijo Mu con respiración entrecortada por todas aquellas sensaciones que le inundaban de golpe.

_'¿Cómo dijo?'_

Se preguntó Dohko internamente sin interrumpir su jugueteo en el cuerpo del ariano…

_'Pero Shion me dijo que Mu era más que experto, sólo que era de los que había que llegarles por lo sentimentalista'_

Sin pensarlo mucho decidió continuar con aquello, después de todo ¿qué podría pasar? Fuera de que Mu se diese cuenta que todo había sido un juego para él y quizás le odiase no podía pasar nada más, después de todo debían trabajar juntos bajo el mandato de Shion y Athena…

Lentamente despojó al ariano de su toga y recorrió ese atlético cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios ante gemidos que Mu intentaba silenciar cubriéndose la boca con sus manos…

-No te preocupes Mu… esto va a gustarte…- sentenció Dohko mientras continuaba lamiendo el bajo vientre del ariano.

Ante el sinnúmero de estímulos placenteros que recibía a cada instante Mu ya no podía oponer resistencia lógica alguna, por lo que decidió dejarse llevar totalmente por la pasión que estaba sintiendo, mientras Dohko comenzaba a lamer su erecto miembro Mu rasguñaba a instantes los hombros del antiguo maestro, apretándolos.

-¡Dioses!- gritó Mu cuando sin poder aguantar más eyaculó en la boca de Dohko quien sin pensárselo dos veces succionó todo el semen con suma habilidad.

Dohko se levantó relamiéndose los labios ante un Mu totalmente sonrojado, era completamente novato en aquello y verse totalmente empapado de sudor al lado de Dohko quien lo acariciaba, besaba y tocaba de esa manera; situaciones que estaban haciéndole perder el control.

-Ven acá Mu- pidió Dohko tomando la mano del ariano y llevándolo consigo a un sillón cercano.

Acto seguido ayudó al ariano a recostarse sobre aquel cómodo sillón color marrón en la estancia del templo para recostarse después sobre él y continuar con las caricias y besos furtivos, cada roce del miembro de Dohko sobre el suyo estaban poniéndolo más y más tenso, por lo que el color de sus mejillas pasó de sonrosado a rojo intenso, detalle que por supuesto no pasaría desapercibido por el gran maestro Dohko de Libra, experto en esas artes.

Con toda la habilidad que da la experiencia Dohko abrió las piernas de Mu y levantó su cadera para facilitar la penetración del totalmente ruborizado ariano que estaba dejándose llevar, se sentía seguro al lado de Dohko, se sentía reconfortado que su primera vez fuera con alguien que aparentaba preocuparse por él y además estar enamorado de él desde hacía tiempo ya…

-Tranquilo Mu, al principio te dolerá un poco pero verás como después lo disfrutaremos juntos.-

El tono tranquilizador de Dohko le llenaba de confianza por lo que asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras Dohko introducía su miembro en el cuerpo de Mu empujando para ir eliminando la resistencia que la estrechez de Mu estaba oponiendo, hasta encontrarse dentro desvirgando a Mu entre ligeros sollozos.

De sus ojos se escaparon algunas lágrimas del punzante dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero a la vez quería que Dohko no se detuviera por lo que colocó sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas sobre la cadera del librano para facilitarle a este la entrada y el movimiento. Al notar esto Dohko se inclinó ligeramente hacia la faz de Mu para besarle apasionadamente y distraerlo del dolor.

Los movimientos de Dohko en el interior de Mu, y de sus manos masturbando el pene del pelilila, fueron haciéndose cada vez más rápidos e intensos, el ariano comenzó a gemir fuertemente por todo aquello junto, no quería ser escuchado fuera de su templo por lo que llevó ambas manos a su boca para silenciarse ante la mirada complacida de Dohko…

Desde las afueras del Templo de Aries, el gran Patriarca Shion observaba y escuchaba, con retorcida sonrisa, todo lo que al interior estaba sucediendo…

_'Vaya que lo consiguió… ese Dohko se merece mi respeto en verdad. Es todo un maestro…'_

Pensaba Shion mientras entraba sigilosamente al templo, cuidando no ser descubierto por ambos caballeros, observó relamiéndose los labios aquella escena, sin duda alguna estaba excitándolo por lo que debía pensar con quién mitigar todas esas bajas pasiones que quería descargar. Los ahogados gemidos de su discípulo, aunados a su sonrojo y esa hermosa figura que poseía estaban fascinándole, empezaba a desearlo para sí…

Decidió esperar, mientras cavilaba sobre lo que haría para llevar a Mu a su cama y alejarlo del antiguo maestro Dohko de Libra, quien se caracterizaba por jugar con los novatos haciéndolos adictos a él… Pero sabía que Mu era diferente… no era como todos aquellos que Dohko había llevado a su cama una y otra vez manipulándolos con facilidad.

Salió del templo de Aries ansioso por mitigar su excitación, de cierta manera no estaba tan contento de que Dohko hubiera conseguido su cometido, llegó al templo Principal caminando aceleradamente hacia su habitación para aislarse cuando Shun le llamó en el pasillo…

-¿Señor Shion?- preguntó el santo de Andrómeda llamando la atención del Patriarca.

Shion se dio media vuelta para mirar al caballero de bronce, lo examinó con la mirada lujuriando su delicada figura y esa mirada inocente.

_'Éste será fácil…'_

Pensó antes de dirigirse a Shun siquiera…

-¿Dime Andrómeda?- preguntó con voz grave.

-Necesitaba hablar con usted, a solas, no en el pasillo, de preferencia- musitó tratando de no ser escuchado.

-Claro, claro, pasa a mi alcoba, estaba por descansar un momento, pero pasa, pasa…- insistió Shion con ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Shun se detuvo frente a un sillón, Shion se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta hasta reaccionar y cerrarla finalmente, comenzó a acercarse al joven caballero de bronce.

-Siéntate- le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón -¿Qué necesitas muchacho?- preguntó finalmente cortando el silencio incómodo que se había generado.

-Necesito un permiso para viajar a Japón por unos días- explicó mientras shion, sin hacerle caso, lo miraba y evaluaba –Mi hermano está en problemas, golpeó a un par de oficiales que quisieron detenerlo y ahora tiene cargos en su contra, por eso necesito ir…- finalizó dándose cuenta que Shion estaba raro.

-Claro… claro…- asentía shion sin dejarlo de mirar sospechosamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Shun curioso.

-Te daré tu permiso pero ahora me obedecerás ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó con lascivia en su mirada, cosa que hizo dudar a Shun por unos segundos.

-Claro…- titubeó -¿Qué necesita?- preguntó.

-Tú haz lo que te pida y ya… ahora cállate y ven acá- jaló al joven caballero hacia sí para besarlo forzadamente.

Shun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era cierto que había sido utilizado por Dohko, quien lo engañó vilmente diciéndole que estaba profundamente enamorado de él y que quería hacerlo su amante… pero no podía negar que aquellas sesiones de sexo con Dohko le habían encantado y se había quedado con ganas de más…

-¡Ah!- gimió Shun despegando sus labios de los de Shion mientras éste le despojaba de su ropa aceleradamente.

Shun comenzó a ayudar a Shion a despojarse de su túnica, tras haber sido desnudado por el patriarca entre besos y toques apasionados en su cuerpo… a esas alturas la excitación en ambos era más que evidente, pero Shion no tenía muchas ganas de detenerse en detalles por lo que sólo necesitaba descargar su excitación.

Jaló a Shun hacia la cama arrojándolo boca abajo hacia la misma e introduciendo uno de sus dedos en Shun, el joven caballero de bronce al inicio se remolineaba entre las sábanas tratando de impedir que Shion lo lastimara, sin embargo, tras fallar en sus intentos terminó cediendo a los jugueteos de Shion.

El honorable patriarca del santuario de Athena se inclinó sobre el joven santo de bronce de manera que su duro miembro rozara con los glúteos del tenso chico…

-¿Te gusta no?- preguntó de forma libidinosa mientras con su mano masturbaba bruscamente el erecto pene de Shun.

-S..Sí… ahh… ya…- se quejaba Andrómeda remolineándose debajo del patriarca.

-Ahora tendrás el honor de sentirme niño…- dijo mientras introducía su enorme miembro en el caballero de Andrómeda.

La brusquedad de Shion provocó que Shun gritara fuertemente de dolor y posteriormente empezara a jadear quejándose por el dolor mezclado con placer que estaba experimentando.

-Dolor es igual a placer niño ¡Apréndetelo!- decía mientras aceleraba sus estocadas en el interior del muchacho peliverde debajo suyo.

-Ya… ah… Shion… ¡Me lastimas!- se quejaba constantemente.

Continuaba frotando fuertemente su mano sobre el sensible y erecto miembro de Shun hasta provocarle la eyaculación, una dolorosa que aunada con la fuerte y brusca ficción que sentía en su interior no estaba haciéndole precisamente gozar del momento, por mucha curiosidad que tuviese de estar con Shion.

Finalmente llegó la fuerte eyaculación del ariano en su interior arqueándose por aquella sensación, Shion salió del interior del muchacho y se dejó caer exhausto en su cama junto al cuerpo agotado de Shun quien yacía aún bocabajo sin poder moverse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Shun sollozando.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con hastío el patriarca.

-¿Qué te he hecho para que me lastimas así?- preguntó incorporándose sobre sus rodillas.

Ya te lo dije también el dolor es placentero, sólo hay que saber gozarlo, y con esa actitud de niñata malcriada no lo conseguirás- argumentó volteándose para darle la espalda a Shun.

Estaba furioso, no quería que Dohko siguiera prosperando en sus juegos, y menos con Mu, había algo que le molestaba sobremanera en aquello, no porque gustara de Mu, quizás era un sentimiento paternalista después de todo él lo había entrenado y cuidado casi como si de su hijo se tratase.

Shun observó el extraño semblante de Shion, dándose cuenta de que había algo más, algo profundo en su mente que le hacía actuar de esa manera por lo que se levantó de la cama y acercándose al patriarca se inclinó acercando su rostro al de Shion para besarlo dulcemente:

-Cuando esté más tranquilo vendré a verle- susurró shun apenas separando sus labios de los de Shion, dejándolo helado por aquel comentario.

El joven caballero de Andrómeda se vistió y salió del cuarto para tomar sus cosas e ir a Japón a ayudar a su hermano Ikki.

Shion se quedó inmóvil ¿Acaso era tan transparente como para que sus emociones corrieran y fueran perceptibles para alguien tan 'débil' como Shun¿Acaso estaba siendo obvio? Tenía, sin duda que sacarse esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza y buscar la manera de hacer que Dohko dejase esas apuestas que tanto les gustaba hacer a ambos.

-¡No puedo perder tiempo!- exclamó Shion entrando al baño para ducharse –¡Entre más pronto haga algo, más pronto esos pensamientos estúpidos dejarán de rondar mi cabeza¡Soy un genio!- rió el patriarca.

Las sonoras carcajadas de Shion resonaron por todo el templo principal haciendo temblar a más de tres soldados que lo custodiaban ¿Acaso estaba planeando algo fuera de lo común ésta vez?


	2. El Plan

**El Plan**

Salió de su habitación con una túnica blanca, no de gala, una verdaderamente sencilla. Decidió recorrer los templos desde Piscis hasta Aries, uno por uno visitando y platicando con los dueños de los mismos para distraerse, obviamente obteniendo de algunos caballeros dorados respuestas dudosas por su extraña actitud y de otros como Camus, Saga y Milo total indiferencia a su actitud y preguntas. 

Una vez saliendo de Tauro, Shion suspiró profundamente para continuar hacia el templo de su discípulo Mu. 

_'Espero Dohko no siga allí, no estuvo en su templo…'_

Pensó Shion bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al umbral del templo. 

-¿Mu?- preguntó internándose en el vestíbulo del templo. 

-¡Maestro!- exclamó Mu al ver a Shion en su templo con extraña sonrisa y mirada -¿Pasa algo?- 

-No, mi estimado Mu, sólo venía a saludarte ¿Ocupado?- preguntó mirando hacia todas direcciones como buscando a Dohko. 

-No- respondió el joven ariano con extrañeza en sus facciones. 

-¿Tienes visitas?- volvió a preguntar Shion de forma inquisitiva. 

-No, no hay nadie más que yo aquí ¿Por qué?- preguntó Mu sospechando que su maestro supiese algo de lo sucedido horas atrás. 

-¡Por nada Mu! sólo pensé que sería bueno saber si todo está bien contigo aquí, si estás cómodo, si no te falta nada… eso es todo- dijo Shion despertando aún más las sospechas de Mu. 

-Ya veo…- respondió de forma casi inaudible. 

-¿Todo bien entonces?- preguntó para despistar a su discípulo. 

-Sí, todo perfecto maestro- respondió el pelilila fijando su mirada en la de su maestro. 

La mirada de Mu reflejaba temor, desconfianza, una especie de mezcla entre aquello y dolor o tristeza que Shion no podía traducir perfectamente, cosa que le hizo ponerse tenso y decidir salir disparado para buscar a su colaborador en desastres. 

-Bueno te dejo Mu, tengo que salir a ver a los santos de plata… ¡Adiós!- salió corriendo del templo de Aries ante la mirada atónita de su discípulo. 

Corrió escaleras abajo para buscar a Dohko hasta encontrarse con Argol de Perseo deteniéndose y recuperando su compostura frente al caballero de plata que le miraba extrañado, ya que el patriarca jamás había llegado hacia esa parte del santuario. 

-Argol… ¿Has visto a Dohko?- preguntó Shion retomando su seriedad y su aliento después de correr así. 

-No, pero más le vale que no lo encuentre con Misty de nuevo- respondió molesto el santo de plata. 

-¿Misty?- preguntó Shion extrañado. 

-¡Cómo si usted no lo supiera! De hecho debe estar con Misty… vayamos a ver…- dijo Argol caminando hacia la cabaña donde Misty descansaba por las noches después de cubrir sus obligaciones y entrenamientos. 

Argol abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar antes de hacerlo y entró encontrándose con Misty entre los brazos de Dohko de Libra profundamente dormidos. 

-¡Lo ve!- gritó Argol despertando al par de caballeros y logrando que por la impresión de ver a Argol y Shion juntos Dohko se cayera de la cama. 

-Jeje- rió Shion nervioso –Eso veo… ¡Dohko vámonos de aquí pero ya!- gritó fingiendo molestia ante el santo de plata. 

Dohko tomó su ropa y apenas colocándose los pantalones salió corriendo detrás de Shion dejando a Misty y Argol discutir a solas. 

Una vez en Libra Shion comenzó a carcajearse como si fuese un niño pequeño burlándose de alguien que cometió una burrada. 

-¡Ya basta Shion!- exclamó Dohko incómodo por lo sucedido y las carcajadas de su entrañable amigo. 

-Es que en serio… ¿Buscas a Misty seguido?- preguntó recuperando la compostura. 

-Algo así…- asumió Dohko mirando a Shion aguantarse la risa. 

-¡Que horror que te hayan despertado así!- rió nuevamente el patriarca. 

Dohko se dejó caer sobre el sillón que tenía detrás suspirando, esperó hasta que a Shion se le hubiese pasado el ataque de risa y burlas para preguntarle:

-¿Qué querías?-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado Shion. 

-Sí¿Para qué me buscabas? O sólo querías verme en una situación embarazosa- insistió Dohko. 

Shion se sentó al lado de su amigo poniendo su mano derecha sobre la rodilla de Dohko… 

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además, como si fuera la primera vez que te veo en una situación así…- rió nuevamente -¡Ya! Dejo de burlarme… necesitaba hablar contigo, pero aquí no, porque las paredes oyen- explicó Shion mirando hacia todas partes como si fuese paranoico. 

-Ya entiendo…- asintió Dohko –deja me termino de vestir y vamos a tu alcoba ¿Te parece?- preguntó levantándose del sillón para subir a su recámara y terminar de vestirse mientras Shion lo esperaba. 

Una vez dentro de los aposentos de Shion, Dohko se dejó caer cansado sobre la cama del patriarca. 

-¿Qué querías Shion?- preguntó cerrando sus ojos. 

-¿Cómo te fue con mi discípulo?- preguntó de forma directa el patriarca sentándose sobre el sillón frente a su cama. 

-Bien, pero…- volvió su mirada hacia Shion –es demasiado dulce… además me mentiste dijiste que era todo un experto y era su primera vez.- reprochó con la mirada fija en la de Shion. 

-Lo sé- asintió el patriarca bajando la mirada –pero… ¿Cómo ha ido el asunto?- 

-Bien, si lo que querías era que le quitara lo virgen ya lo hice- respondió sentándose sobre la cama. 

-Ya veo… y ¿Mu como lo tomó?- preguntó curioso Shion. 

-¿Qué cosa¡No lo violé! Lo convencí, pero ¿Sabes? Me gustó mucho probar su piel, tenerlo a mi lado, fue sensacional de cierta manera nunca me he sentido así…- confesó el librano ante el asombro de shion por escuchar aquellas palabras. 

-¿Te has enamorado de Mu?- preguntó volviendo a la realidad. 

-No lo sé, y no lo creo pero sí puedo decirte que me ha encantado tu discípulo- aseguró. 

-Un cazador que resulta cazado por su presa… viniendo de ti parece inaudito- aseveró Shion ante la mirada encendida de Dohko. 

-¡Jamás!- aseguró levantándose –La única presa que jamás se ha dejado cazar por mí has sido tú Shion y… ¡Hasta que no lo consiga no descansaré¿Entiendes?- aseguró molesto el librano. 

Shion se levantó y caminó decididamente hacia Dohko, una vez frente al caballero dorado de Libra rodeó su cuello con sus dos brazos y comenzó a besarlo tímidamente hasta que Dohko reaccionó y profundizó el beso acariciando la espalda de Shion. 

Aunque la túnica de Shion era muy sencilla y ligera parecía estorbarle a Dohko quien, rompiéndola, la arrancó del cuerpo del patriarca quien con ese arrebato cedió a las pasiones de Dohko totalmente, mordisqueando el cuello del chino. 

Las manos hábiles de Shion quitaron todo estorbo sobre el cuerpo de Dohko con suma rapidez sin despegar por completo su cuerpo del de su amante, los constantes gemidos de Shion por el roce de las manos de Dohko sobre su vientre y su miembro le aseguraban a Dohko que el patriarca, su presa, estaba gozando de aquel encuentro que pese haber estado juntos mucho tiempo como compañeros jamás se había dado. 

Dohko llevó a Shion a recostarse sobre la cama bajo él para continuar con los roces de manos, los besos y ligueros mordiscos, Dohko se había jurado a sí mismo que Shion caería con él y que se volvería adicto a ello, pero, estando así en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que ambos lo gozaran para que no fuera la última vez que tuviera a Shion a su lado para besarlo y tocarlo a placer. 

Descendió, sobre el cuerpo de Shion, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando aquella pálida piel que tantas ganas tenía de probar, jugueteó en uno de los pezones del patriarca dejándolo erecto casi de inmediato, lamió juguetonamente el vientre de shion mientras éste expectante miraba lo que sucedía acariciando el cabello de Dohko y de vez en cuando apretando las sábanas entre sus manos. 

Finalmente, Dohko llegó al ya duro miembro de Shion y comenzó, inquietamente, a lamerlo hasta introducirlo entero en su boca, succionó y lamió degustando el sabor de esa sensible piel. Shion gemía incontrolablemente arqueándose por aquellas sensaciones sobre su cuerpo, apretó sus ojos jadeante y suplicando por más. 

Dohko sabía que Shion estaba disfrutándolo tanto como él pero no quería que las cosas terminaran tan pronto, disfrutaría a Shion tanto como pudiera, así que sacó el miembro de Shion de su boca y tras abrir las piernas de Shion y flexionarlas, volvió a recostarse sobre el ariano para besarlo mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo del patriarca. 

El sonrojo de Shion parecía, de cierto modo, complacer y conmover al apasionado Dohko quien jadeante besaba repetidamente esas encendidas mejillas mientras Shion gemía y a ratos mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Dohko mientras jugueteaba con el castaño cabello del librano. 

Sin duda alguna Shion estaba entregando su cuerpo sin miramientos a quien con tanto ahínco intentó convencerlo durante años y que jamás había cedido, había valido la espera pero en su interior sabía que para Dohko, era solamente un capricho más aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco Shion era precisamente un santo… 

Incorporándose a medias, Dohko levantó con sus manos la cadera de Shion ante la mirada extasiada de éste, para comenzar con la penetración, comenzó a entrar lentamente arrancándole a Shion constantes y frenéticos gemidos y jadeos mientras apretaba las sábanas entre sus dedos. 

Aquella visión de Shion sonrojado, sudado y totalmente excitado por los estímulos que él había provocado le tenía fascinado y empezaba a darse cuenta de la entrega de Shion para con él, se sentía temeroso en parte porque sabía que si ambos cedían totalmente a ese juego terminarían lastimándose precisamente por que no eran el ejemplo de fidelidad y seriedad que tanto trataban de aparentar ante su diosa. 

Comenzó a moverse en el interior de Shion, al principio muy lentamente hasta ir acelerando las estocadas, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos podían ser escuchados desde el pasillo, donde un par de soldados se reían de lo curioso de la situación. 

Guió su mano hacia el erecto miembro de Shion para acariciarlo y llegar juntos a la eyaculación. Acercó su rostro al de su patriarca para besarlo nuevamente sintiendo como una intensa descarga eléctrica recorría las espaldas de ambos con esos movimientos hasta provocar la eyaculación de Shion en sus manos y mojando su vientre, y después la de Dohko llenando a Shion de un calor indescriptible para el patriarca quien con aquello se arqueó gimiendo aún más fuerte. 

Ambos quedaron abrazados y exhaustos sobre la cama del patriarca aún besándose y tocándose hasta que Dohko decidió cortar con aquello. 

-¿Te ha gustado mi patriarca?- preguntó casi en un susurro al oído de Shion. 

Volviéndose a sonrojar, Shion asintió ligeramente con la cabeza acercando sus labios a los de Dohko nuevamente, no quería dejar de degustar aquellos carnosos labios sobre los suyos, esa juguetona lengua dentro de su boca, su aliento, esa cercanía… sin duda estaba cayendo y rápido a los juegos de Dohko, justo como todos los otros lo habían hecho con anterioridad. 

El librano rodeó a Shion con sus brazos hasta que éste terminase profundamente dormido, contempló la apacible expresión del patriarca mientras dormía quedando fascinado por aquello y también quedar dormido al lado de aquel hombre. 

_'Se parece tanto a Mu'_

Pensaba Dohko mientras reaccionaba para encontrarse con que Shion seguía dormido a su lado. No había podido dejar de pensar en Mu durante toda la noche y parte de la tarde del día anterior, incluso aunque se había esforzado teniendo sexo con Misty y hasta con Shion, a quien siempre había deseado internamente, sin confesarlo. 

Se sentó sobre la cama evaluando la habitación y tratando de recordar todo lo que había hecho con Shion la noche anterior sin conseguir olvidar al menor de los arianos, esa dulcura, esa timidez, la mirada de Mu, sus labios, su cuerpo mantenían a dohko en una tensión que logró despertar a Shion de su sueño… 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó acariciando el vientre del librano de manera juguetona. 

-S..Sí- respondió titubeando y separando al mano de Shion de su cuerpo. 

Shion miró aquello con dolor, sabía que algo andaba mal y tenía sospechas pero no quería creerlas hasta escucharlo todo de la boca del mismísimo Dohko. 

-¿Es por Mu¿Cierto?- preguntó con un dejo de dolor en su tono de voz y en su mirada. 

-Sí- afirmó Dohko apenado. 

-Eso pensé- se levantó de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con retazos de la túnica que dohko había roto apasionadamente. 

-¡Shion¿A dónde vas?- preguntó viendo como el patriarca caminaba con rumbo a una puerta. 

-A bañarme Dohko, tengo cosas que hacer y por lo que veo…- bajó la mirada con tristeza –Tú también-

Entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí ante la mirada extrañada de Dohko quien se vistió y salió de la habitación aún pensando en todo lo sucedido. Llegó a libra sin siquiera haber saludado a sus compañeros cuando pasó pos sus templos, iba tan sumido en su pensamientos que parecía no haber nada a su alrededor más que Mu y lo sucedido con Shion. 

Se encerró en su habitación dejándose caer sobre su cama con la mirada fija en el techo… 

_'Me ha fascinado estar con Mu, pero… por otro lado… Shion… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?'_

Pensaba cuestionándose una y otra vez hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Shion se mantuvo encerrado en su lujosa recámara todo el resto del día levantando las sospechas de los soldados y algunos caballeros dorados que extrañados insistían en entrar golpeando la puerta, hasta que Saga de Géminis llegó. 

-¡Háganse a un lado!- pidió –Shion… voy a entrar, no te estoy pidiendo permiso- agregó. 

El santo dorado de Géminis abrió la puerta ante la mirada estupefacta de Afrodita, Milo y Aldebarán quienes no se habían atrevido a entrar sin pedir permiso antes. Una vez dentro de los aposentos de Shion, Saga cerró la puerta y se dirigió a abrir la gruesa cortina que impedía el paso de la luz al interior de la alcoba. 

-Shion, levántate… ¡Nada puede ser tan malo como para que te rindas así!- exclamó Saga sentándose sobre la cama a un lado de Shion. 

-Largo Saga…- musitó el patriarca -¡Quiero estar solo hoy¿Es tan difícil de entender?-

Aquel cuestionamiento del patriarca sin duda sacó de balance al geminiano quien tras pensarlo un par de segundos respondió: 

-No puedo creer que tras dedicarte a jugar como lo haces, finalmente alguien sí quebró tus esquemas y que justamente haya sido tu compañero de desgracias- rió Saga provoando que Shion se levantara furioso. 

-¡Largo de aquí!- gritó mirando fijamente a Saga quien sin inmutarse agregó: 

-Al menos te hice levantarte de la cama y abrir los ojos… Misión cumplida- se levantó dejando a Shion impactado por aquello. 

¿Acaso Saga había hecho eso para ayudarlo¡No! Saga siempre gustaba de burlarse cuando sucedían estas cosas ¿Por qué ahora iba a ayudarlo a recobrar su compostura?

Por otra parte Misty se dirigió al templo de Aries, tras escuchar de Argol lo sucedido entre Mu y Dohko. 

-¿Señor Mu?- preguntó tímidamente el lagarto de plata. 

-¿Misty?- respondió Mu apurado -¿Qué pasa?- 

-Necesito contarle algo…- dijo sonrojándose ligeramente. 

-¿Qué cosa?- insistió Mu deteniéndose. 

-Iba a ver al Señor Dohko ¿Verdad?- preguntó nuevamente Misty. 

-Algo así… ¿Qué cosa quieres contarme?- preguntó nuevamente perdiendo la calma. 

-Desde hace unos meses el señor Dohko y yo nos acostamos en mi cabaña, o en su templo o en los manantiales, para serle sincero él me busca, nunca ha sido al revés- contó con toda seguridad ante la mirada estupefacta de Mu. 

-Ya entiendo…- asintió el ariano. 

-Lo que quería decirle es que tras estar con usted ayer – la mirada de Mu quedó en blanco tras el comentario –Fue a buscarme a mí y estuvimos en mi cabaña gran parte de la tarde, después que dejó de llover…- 

-Entiendo- aseguró Mu –No te preocupes, gracias por contarme eso- 

Misty salió del templo de Aries con sonrisa de satisfacción, si era verdad que Dohko quería volverse amante de Mu sin volverle a buscar entonces él tomaría cartas en el asunto tratando de impedir esa catástrofe... 


	3. Consecuencias…

**Consecuencias…**

Subió las escaleras atravesando los templos hacia Libra para dejar las cosas en claro de una buena vez, no iba a permitirle a ese libidinoso seguir utilizándolo para jugar a placer. 

-¡Dohko!- gritó Mu furioso. 

Despertó con aquel grito del ariano, sonaba bastante molesto, de seguro ya sabría todo el cuento completo… 

_'Lo mejor será negar todo ya inventaré algo coherente para que se lo trague, después de todo… ¿Qué más puede pasar?'_

Pensó saliendo de su alcoba para bajar las escaleras del templo y encontrarse al fin de frente con Mu quien lo miraba con furia contenida. 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con aparente confusión el librano. 

-Misty fue a contarme que estuviste toda la tarde de ayer con él, después de estar conmigo, yo no soy y nunca seré tu juguete, ya decía yo que todos esos rumores eran ciertos, pero claro… ¡Tenía que comprobarlo por mí mismo!- los ojos del ariano se empañaron ligeramente ante el asombro del librano. 

Sintió que alguien le estrujaba por dentro al ver esa expresión en el ariano, no pensó que lo lastimaría tanto, así como jamás consideró que caería en su propio juego sentimentalista… 

-Mu, no es lo que piensas… Misty y yo… salíamos y salimos durante un tiempo pero a su vez él salía con Argol sin que yo lo supiera, al enterarme dejé mi relación con él- explicaba con la respiración agitada –Ayer fue cuando terminé con él… yo… quiero estar contigo, no te he mentido…-

Mu miraba con furia a Dohko mientras éste le seguía contando más y más mentiras hasta que terminó hartándose… 

-¡Ya basta de cuentos!- gritó furioso callando a Dohko –Ya te he dicho, no soy tu juguete y jamás lo voy a ser, te quiero lejos de mí, más te vale creerlo porque no soy ningún idiota que va a tragarse más mentiras tuyas, ya tuve suficiente- 

Salió del tempo de Libra sin volver su mirada atrás, Dohko se quedó mirándolo completamente helado, por fin sabía lo que se sentía perder algo que quería… tantas veces había jugado con otros moviendo sus sentimientos hasta lograr enamorarlos pero terminaba riéndose y alejándose completamente divertido, presumiendo sus victorias ante Shion… 

Aquel Shion al que viera por la mañana con la mirad empañada y totalmente dolido porque también había caído finalmente en sus propios juegos… ¡Sí que lo había hecho en grande! Había lastimado a dos personas por el mismo motivo, y a ambos los deseaba tanto… 

-Maldito Misty… pero ya verá…- aseguró Dohko apretando fuertemente ambos puños. 

Salió de su templo tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible hasta llegar a la cabaña del lagarto de plata quien descansaba apaciblemente sobre su cama, la expresión de satisfacción de Misty lograba ponerle los nervios de punta… 

-¡¿Qué carajo pretendías maldito bastardo?!- preguntó furioso el librano mientras azotaba la puerta. 

Misty se sobresaltó al escuchar los gritos del librano y la puerta azotándose. 

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó molesto. 

-¿Por qué carajo fuiste con Mu a decir todo eso?- preguntó furioso tomando a Misty por la ropa para levantarlo. 

La mirada encendida de Dohko inspiraba temor en Misty, sabía que si se decidía a atacarlo moriría sin lugar a dudas casi de forma instantánea, comenzó a temblar con cada grito del librano. 

-¡No quiero que dejes de venir a verme!- exclamó finalmente Misty apretando sus ojos fuertemente por el pánico que sentía. 

-¿Qué?- preguntó arrojándolo contra la pared. 

-¡Lo que oíste! Quiero que sigas viniendo a verme… que me lo hagas ¿Tan difícil de entender es eso?- se levantó del suelo limpiándose la sangre de la boca. 

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido¿Lo sabías?- levantó con furia su puño derecho sin despegar la mirada del lagarto –No volveré a verte jamás, y si me buscas te mataré sin contemplaciones ¿Te queda claro?- amenazó Dohko arrojándole al lagarto una mesa. 

Salió furioso de aquella cabaña, sabía que lo que más le molestaría a Misty sería no volver a verlo pero… ¿Por qué no mejor aumentar su desdicha?, volvió a entrar, sin siquiera emitir una palabra lo tomó de la ropa y lo sacó mientras este forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre de Dohko. 

-¡Suéltame desgraciado!- gritaba Misty incansablemente mientras forcejeaba para que el chino lo soltara. 

-Ya mero te suelto estúpido… verás como mi despedida te encantará- aseguraba con maliciosa sonrisa. 

Arrojó al lagarto finalmente contra el suelo rocoso, se inclinó antes de que Misty se incorporara para despojarlo bruscamente de sus ropas y atarlo con las mismas. La mirada horrorizada del francés y sus súplicas sólo parecían alentar a Dohko a ser más brusco y tomar su última acción: 

-¡Vengan a ver a esta cortesana!- gritó llamando la atención de los soldados, algunos caballeros de plata y dorados que se encontraban cerca del lugar -¡Le gusta que se lo hagan hasta con violencia!- 

-¡Cállate¿Qué tonterías dices?- gritaba frenético el lagarto plateado mientras trataba de soltarse del amarre. 

Varios soldados y caballeros se acercaron a ver la escena con curiosidad, miraban como Misty era públicamente humillado por Dohko quien comenzó a alejarse lentamente mientras algunos soldados comenzaban a jugar con el cuerpo del caballero plateado. 

Deathmask corrió detrás de Dohko, tras ver aquella escena, hasta alcanzarlo pasando Aries. 

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó divertido el guardián de Cáncer. 

-Porque él me dijo que le gusta que se lo hagan así que yo sólo le hice el favor de hacerlo conocido para que tenga una vida entretenida de ahora en adelante- explicó Dohko ante las carcajadas de Deathmask. 

-Vaya… entonces regaré el chisme para que esté muy ocupado…- corrió el italiano para avisar a quienes no habían escuchado lo sucedido. 

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el templo principal para hablar con Shion, tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, al menos conservar la amistad que durante tantos años habían mantenido… 

-Shion no está recibiendo a nadie ahora Dohko- explicó Saga impidiendo la entrada de Dohko. 

-¡A mí me recibirá! Te lo aseguro Saga…- exclamó siendo detenido nuevamente por el geminiano. 

-No seas necio, fue por ti que está en esa condición ¿Me equivoco?- inquirió mirando la expresión de Dohko –Lo mejor será que dejes pasar un par de días- 

-¡No Saga! Tú no entiendes… y hice muchas estupideces sólo trato de aclarar las cosas… déjame entrar.- pidió nuevamente. 

-Conste que te lo advertí, pasa pero yo no me hago responsable de nada ¿Claro?-  
-Sí, más que claro…- apartó a Saga de en medio y abrió la puerta lentamente. 

Entró en la habitación de Shion sentándose al lado del patriarca quien yacía dormido aún. 

-Perdóname Shion…- murmuró al oído del patriarca. 

Al escuchar la voz de Dohko tan cerca suyo abrió sus ojos para fijarlos en los del librano. 

-¿Dohko¿Pasó algo?- preguntó angustiado por ver el estado de su entrañable amigo. 

-Necesito que me perdones por lo que pasó…- suplicó. 

-No tengo nada que perdonar, tarde o temprano pasaría esto… era cuestión de tiempo, tú y yo terminaríamos quemándonos de esta manera en nuestra propia hoguera de tonterías- explicó mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama. 

-No Shion… yo… le hice daño a Mu, te hice daño a ti y ahora estoy seguro que le he hecho un daño irreparable a Misty también- revelaba el librano ante la sorpresa del patriarca. 

-¿Qué pasó con Mu y Misty?- inquirió Shion levantándose de la cama. 

-Misty le contó todo a Mu y éste me dijo que me quiere lejos, cosa con la que concuerdo, ya hice suficiente. A Misty le di un castigo que jamás olvidará… lo saqué a donde estaban los demás, lo desnudé y comencé a gritar que le gustaba que se lo hicieran con violencia y después me largué de ahí-

Aquella revelación de Dohko provocó que Shion comenzara a reír cayendo de espaldas nuevamente sobre la cama. 

-¿Shion?- preguntó extrañado el chino. 

-No me río de lo de Mu, sino de lo de Misty- explicó entre carcajadas –No puedo creer que al fin haya tenido consecuencia de sus tarugadas-

-¿Eh¿De qué hablas Shion?- insistió el librano. 

-Ese Misty estaba metiendo en problemas a varios caballeros de oro, plata y bronce con sus venenosos chismes, pero bueno… al fin tendrán para desquitarse los demás de esa lagartija venenosa- explicó recuperando el aliento e incorporándose nuevamente. 

Dohko miró a Shion incorporándose y se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana, ensimismado por todo aquello. 

-¿Quieres recuperar a Mu¿No es cierto?- preguntó Shion poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Dohko. 

-No… ya le he hecho suficiente, además, no tomé en consideración lo que sentía antes de encapricharme con estos jueguitos- volvió su mirada a la del patriarca –Siempre te he deseado Shion, pero nunca lo dije porque pensé que te harías a un lado… yo…-

Shion miró fijamente a Dohko mientras éste le abría su ser totalmente, no podía creer que lo que estaba escuchando fuera cierto, aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que Dohko en verdad se había enamorado de su discípulo y por más que doliera ambos debían asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, haciéndose responsables por todo ello… 

-No Dohko… es probable que hayas sentido eso antes de Mu pero… te has enamorado de él, cuando él se entregó a ti tú también te entregaste a él sin reparos… es momento de que ambos sepamos lo que es perder… nos hemos dedicado a jugar con fuego mi querido amigo y 'el que con fuego juega, termina quemado', debemos hacernos responsables, si después de esto se da una oportunidad entre nosotros entonces así será… por lo pronto yo necesito evaluar muchas cosas y tú también- explicó Shion mientras se alejaba de Dohko. 

Dohko miró como Shion salía de su alcoba dejándolo solo, sabía que lo que le había dicho era la verdad… tenía que apagar la hoguera que él mismo había construido para entender las cosas y actuar en consecuencia… 

**

FIN

**


End file.
